


Dingin

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BL, Klise, M/M, gak ada jurnal yee~ /heh/, maaf nyelip materi presentasi /plak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Dingin hingga tertanggalkanya sebuah tugas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profe_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/gifts).



> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> Dingin © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Pasang mata merah anggur itu menatap jeli tiap helai kertas berisikan paragraf yang tercetak tegas dengan tinta hitam. Lembar-lembarnya secara sistematis meneriakan materi senyawa anorganik yang mesti ia rangkum menjadi lebih singkat. Tidak sulit baginya, tapi pasti akan makan waktu banyak. Ia harus bergegas merampungkan, mengingat hari pun makin melarut pekat dan parade hewan-hewan malam juga mulai terdengar. Ya, setidaknya ada simfoni ria yang bersedia menghibur mereka, sang pengelana malam.

Dan mereka dalam hal ini adalah dirinya dengan seorang lagi yang juga tengah berjibaku dengan papan ketik.

“Dingin.”

Interupsi dari pemuda di sisi sebelahnya—yang sibuk mengetik ini-itu—, tak serta merta memutuskan atensinya pada kata dan paragraf. Hanya sekilas saja, ia melirik melalui ekor mata. Telapak tangan sang pemuda tampak digosokkan satu sama lain, sebuah usaha yang ia tahu sebagai salah satu cara transfer kalor untuk menepis dingin.

“Sore tadi hujan besar baru saja mengguyur kota. Jadi wajar saja jika temperatur malam ini rendah.”

Suara ketik belum ia dengar kembali, malah sebuah tanya yang ia dapatkan, “Miyoshi-san memang tak merasa kedinginan?”

“Sedikit.” Membalik halaman.

“Bukankah secangkir kopi atau teh akan terdengar sangat baik?” Lawan bicaranya seperti tak menganggap kalimatnya pernah terucap beberapa sekon lalu. “Aku kedinginan. Ditambah juga kita harus tetap terjaga untuk menyelesaikan presentasi ini sebelum Senin.”

Kali ini, Miyoshi betul-betul melupakan kata dan paragraf. Ucapan pemuda itu ada benarnya. Mereka butuh sesuatu guna menahan kantuk yang kian mendera tiap detiknya.

Ia menghela napas seiring tubuhnya pun beranjak berdiri.

“Tunggu di sini. Kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan teh krisan, Jitsui. Persediaan kopiku baru saja habis tadi pagi.”

**.**

**.**

Dua cangkir dengan uap putih mengepul menjadi antara, menggantikan serak kertas dan komputer pribadi di atas meja. Jitsui meneguk satu dan Miyoshi belum mau menyentuh yang satunya lagi. Ia masih memilih untuk menghimpun data, memberi tanda pada kalimat yang dirasa penting dengan pulpen merah.

“Miyoshi-san.”

“Ya, Jitsui?”

“Minum dulu, nanti tehnya keburu dingin.”

Miyoshi berdeham, “Aku tak keberatan untuk meminum teh dingin.”

“Kalau dingin, aroma krisan-nya bisa hilang.”

“Oh? Tapi rasa tehnya tetap tak akan berubah, Jitsui.”

Tak ada tanggapan lain dari Jitsui. Miyoshi pikir dirinya bisa kembali tenang menjelajahi isi sub-bab mengenai logam transisi. Namun, yang tidak Miyoshi duga selanjutnya adalah gerak jemari Jitsui yang menarik kertas secara sepihak, meninggalkan tangan Miyoshi yang beralih menggenggam udara. Sebelum protes sempat terucap, Jitsui malah menyodorkan cangkir bagiannya diiringi senyum tak bersalah.

“Tehnya enak. Sayang kalau dibiarkan dingin, Miyoshi-san.”

Mendengus. Jitsui dan segala tindak tanduknya yang selalu bersikeras pada sesuatu, seharusnya Miyoshi tahu itu. Ia memilih untuk menurut dan meminum likuid kecokelatan tersebut. Hanya sekali teguk, selanjutnya ditaruh kembali cangkir ke tatakan.

“Sudah aku minum.”

Sudut bibir Jitsui naik beberapa mili. “Bagaimana? Tehnya enak ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan mengawang, karena si penanya lagi-lagi meneguk cairan aroma krisan.

**.**

**.**

“Miyoshi-san.”

Menurut hitungan Miyoshi, gangguan ini sudah yang ketiga.

“Kali ini apa, Jitsui?” Nada bicaranya dijaga tetap netral kendati tugasnya kembali tertunda.

“Boleh kupinjam tanganmu?”

“Memangnya ada apa dengan tanganmu? Bukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu masih berfungsi dengan baik?”

“… dingin.” Jitsui membalas, “Mereka kedinginan, Miyoshi-san.”

Lagi, kalimatnya belum sempat terlontar sewaktu telapak tangan Jitsui malah menyambar tangannya yang masih menggenggam kertas, tanpa izin. Kontak termal terjadi dan suhunya dirasa timpang oleh Miyoshi.

“Jitsu—“

“Tangan Miyoshi-san hangat.”

Miyoshi mengembuskan napasnya. Permintaan Jitsui dan cara pemuda itu menyampaikan kemauannya, memang terkadang sulit sekali ditebak.

Tapi ini salah. Seingat Miyoshi, justru tangan Jitsui-lah yang selalu hangat di tiap-tiap kesempatan mereka menautkan jari-jari. Bukan tangannya. Tangannya selalu dingin, tak pernah hangat.

“Kau kenapa, Jitsui?”

Menggeleng-geleng. “Tidak ada apa-apa, Miyoshi-san.”

Miyoshi bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang baru saja bersua dengan lelaki bernama Jitsui di sebuah kesempatan. Dirinya sudah kelewat tahu banyak, mengenai tingkah laku sang terkasih yang kerap kali menyisipkan sedikit kebohongan dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan ketika ditanya perihal dirinya sendiri.

Seperti tadi, contohnya.

“Kau tahu akan sia-sia berbohong di depanku. Ada apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, sung—”

“Jitsui.”

Dua kali kelereng hitam berkedip. Pada titik ini, pemilik surai kelam tahu jika menyerah adalah pilihan terbaik, “Hanya … kedinginan.” Diliriknya alis Miyoshi yang terangkat sebelah, jelas jika pemuda itu menuntut jawaban yang lebih rinci, “Seperti katamu, sore tadi hujan. Dan aku … _sedikit_ kebasahan karenanya.”

_Sedikit_ merupakan dusta kedua yang Miyoshi dengar kali ini. Namun respon Jitsui sudah lebih dari cukup untuk keterangan tambahan, sehingga ia tak akan membahas lebih jauh.

Ia malah menyayangkan sifat ceroboh Jitsui yang kelewatan.

Lantas ia mendaratkan punggung tangannya yang berhasil lepas dari genggaman Jitsui, ke dahi laki-laki tersebut. Ada hangat yang menjalari sensoriknya, tanda jika Jitsui memang sedang tak dalam kondisi _baik-baik saja_.

Hembus napas, lagi-lagi terdengar berat, “Sekarang kita sudahi dulu mengerjakan presentasinya. Kau harus tidur dan memulihkan kondisimu, Jitsui.”

“Tapi Miyoshi-san, aku—“

“Istirahat.” Satu kata terucap absolut, diikuti kata-kata lain yang diucapkan sama tegasnya. “Dan aku tak menerima penolakan jenis apapun.”

**.**

**.**

Miyoshi kemudian masuk membawakan segelas air beserta obat. Sedikit senyumnya terulas melihat Jitsui masih menjalankan perintahnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan tidak memaksakan raganya untuk menuntaskan _slide-slide_ presentasi.

“Ini. Minum obat, lalu kembali istirahat.”

Jitsui yang awalnya memunggungi arah Miyoshi datang, langsung membalikkan badan. Jelaganya yang semula setengah terkatup, pelan-pelan terbuka, memandangi wajah Miyoshi sekejab, setelahnya beralih ke barang yang Miyoshi bawa.

Sorot matanya nampak enggan. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik ke posisi awal sesaat sebelum Miyoshi menginjakan kaki di ruangan tersebut, “Tidak mau.”

Menepis tawaran Miyoshi, sang empunya lantas berdecak,“Flu-mu harus segera disembuhkan, Jitsui. Minum obatnya sekarang.”

“Tidak mau.”

Repetisi dengan intonasi serupa.

Dasar kepala batu. Jika begini, sampai pagi tiba pun obatnya tak akan disentuh.

Miyoshi memasukkan satu tablet obat ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum air dalam gelas. Tangannya pun beralih pada belakang kepala Jitsui, mengarahkan paras manis itu agar dapat bertatapan dengannya, sekaligus menahan pergerakan pemuda itu supaya tak mengalihkan pandang ke sudut lain.

“Miyoshi-sa—amph!”

Bibir Jitsui dikunci telak. Jitsui tidak bisa berkutik. Rongga yang terbuka lantas menjadi jalur masuknya air juga obat yang sengaja Miyoshi taruh. Sang pasien terpaksa harus menelan substansi tadi dan membiarkan lelehan air mengalir melintasi dagu hingga leher.

Ciuman terputus selurus dengan terbitnya seringaian Miyoshi ketika mendapati wajah Jitsui kian merona dari semula.

“Selama kau menginap di sini dan patuh padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja, Jitsui.” Kekehannya meluncur alami, surai hitam Jitsui diacak pelan, “Sekarang kau boleh tidur. Selamat malam.”

**.**

**.**

“Miyoshi-san, masih bangun?”

“Masih.” Lensa yang semula bermuara pada langit-langit kamar, mulai menoleh pada sumber suara. “Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Jitsui?”

“Umm …” Jitsui bergerak ke tepi ranjang, sejurus kemudian menoleh ke bagian bawah di mana Miyoshi—masih dengan kesadaran utuh—berbaring di atas _futon_ sembari menatapnya, “… selimut ini tak cukup hangat. Jadi … bisakah Miyoshi-san tidur di sebelahku?”

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Miyoshi untuk menyanggupi permintaan pemuda tersebut yang kini telah larut seutuhnya dalam rasa kantuk. Dipandangi lagi wajah yang selalu berhasil memancing ukir senyumnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar dengkur halus, sebuah tanda jika obatnya bekerja dengan baik. Semoga saja esok hari, Jitsui sudah sehat seperti sedia kala.

Lantas, ditariknya Jitsui semakin dekat dan jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menyematkan satu kecupan singkat di dahi, sebelum akhirnya ikut menemani beranjak ke alam mimpi.

**Author's Note:**

> sakit gigi pas pretest itu gak enaak aaaaaaa /biciq/
> 
> btw, Profe-san semangat paper nya! Tetap ingat anak2 mu yaa /ei/
> 
> Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca! See ya~


End file.
